Pleasant Adjustments
by ArchedNorm
Summary: Katie's priorities shift gear when the Titan war nears, but she seems more concerned about Travis. Travis thinks girlfriends are pointless, but only Katie is an exception. With a nonjudgmental mind and a forgiving demeanor, could the two previously deemed enemies be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just finished Mark of Athena and all my PJO skills are coming back to me so I decided to write on of my favorite pairings, Tratie.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson series and all its characters belong to author Rick Riordan  
**

* * *

** KATIE**

Katie new immediately when she woke up that something was off. Her cabin was completely empty and none of her siblings were their bustling selves, dashing in and out of the cabin to retrieve buckets of water for their sprouting gardens.

She propped herself up in her bed, deep chestnut curls only slightly frizzy from the day before. Rolling her eyes, she got off of her cot and quickly left to get ready.

Her job at the Camp store was fairly interesting at first, meeting new people and having some alone time gave her a comfortable transition into the camp when she first arrived. Her only problem, or problems, were the classic, pranking Stoll brothers. Connor and Travis were one of the negative side-effects of working at the Camp Half-Blood store.

As soon as she got out of the shower, a deafening scream burst through the cabin, calling out her name. She only had on a towel and her hair was a damp mop on the top of her head. Embarrassingly at the moment, she could care less and ran out of the bathroom.

Her eyes were wild, and she was panting slightly, "What?!" She met eyes with one of her half-sisters, Erica, who was about to say something about Katie's lack of clothing when Katie repeated, "What is it?!"

Erica closed her mouth and starting leading her sister outside, "You are not going to be happy about this," She said, sighing, letting her head drop. They both went outside.

Katie was far from happy when she saw what the commotion was about. Erica had led her to the cabin mates personal gardens, everyone's was perfectly quaint, all,

Except for Katie's.

Her fruit plants were uprooted and broken, half sprouted strawberries laid on the dirt. Well she wouldn't meet her quota in time that was for sure.

Other healing medicinal plants she owed to her friend Robin, a daughter of Asclepius, were no longer strategically planted into the fertilized soil, but instead strewn all over her wrecked garden.

Her hand flew to her mouth, and her pale face went red, pent up anger for whoever did this. But she knew all too well who the masterminds for this were.

Her hazel eyes flew up when a voice called out, "Hey Katie! Looking good!" Travis winked at her from down the hill from the Demeter cabin, strolling alongside Will Solace, another Apollo kid.

Not caring that she was still in her towel, she sprinted down the hill, eyeing a hysterical Travis, who was laughing uncontrollably, and knocked him of his feet, dark brown hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and a few strands got caught in her mouth when she spoke. She kicked him onto his stomach, and held him down with her knee, muffling his hysteria.

"You just don't know when to quit Stoll," Her voice broke, but she remained still, determined to not be passive. Connor and Travis had always done mini pranks to piss her cabin off, but all of that trickery didn't even compare to what this idiotic son of Hermes pulled this time.

She always put her effort into everything, but mostly her gardening. But know, her feelings were more powerful towards hating Travis Stoll than loving her garden.

She took one look at a star stricken Will and snatched his dagger, pointing it at Travis' neck, "Are you still laughing?" Katie looked over to see his expression.

That asshole was just grinning against the pavement.

Katie figured her whole revenge plot was useless and got off of him, tossing the dagger to Will's feet. She didn't want to be standing there when the idiot got back on his feet.

She was halfway back to the cabin when Travis called to her, "You'd never kill me Katers! You're practically in love with me!"

In the background, she could here Will chuckling, but she didn't turn around and forced herself not to run back up and actually kill the damn guy. Her mind started to clear after she got ready to do her time at the store.

She pinned her loose, wavy hair into a loose bun, an easy way to keep it out of her face, and pulled on some jean shorts. Her orange camp half-blood t-shirt went along with the rest of her outfit and she headed out, trying to think of ways to fix up whatever chaos Travis caused her beloved garden.

* * *

** TRAVIS**

Pranking Katie was something Travis was used to. Her running out in only her towel just to topple him over, now that was something different. He would've blushed, but her knee crushing into his kidney kept that from ever crossing into his mind.

Her letting him go also surprised him. Usually when she got a chance to get back at him or his brother, she happily obliged, nevertheless he wanted to get out of that situation before she actually killed him.

Man, but she was gorgeous when she was angry. Her usual blazing eyes, signature for whenever she got mad at him or Connor, and her hair

_Gods_, her hair

Though, Travis preferred Katie hating him because seeing her as dating material was definitely a laughing matter. She was bossy and adamant on everything she wanted, demanding this and that. Travis had never even seen her crack a smile.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Travis muttered, smiling slightly, kicking a rock on the way back to the Hermes cabin. He could already see the chaos going down when his cabin came into sight. Connor was on the front porch, motioning for him to come quickly.

Travis slow pacing turned into a jog, trying to catch up to his brother. After he got to his cabin, Connor was grinning wildly, "So how'd it go?"

* * *

_**Hoped this was to your guys' liking**_

_**You guys are 2 cool**_

_**~ Amita**_


	2. Unwanted Visits

**Okay so for some reason my edits didn't go through in the last chapter? But I appreciate even the slightest feedback from you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Percy Jackson Universe, Rick Riordan does.**

**TRAVIS**

Upon hearing his brother's failed prank on Katie, Connor, one of the most experienced tricksters at Camp Half-Blood, even thought that the trick was a little bit on the harsh side.

"Dude! Everybody knows better than to mess with the Demeter kids' gardens!" Connor was leaning over the old rickety fence that lined the Hermes' cabin patio, bringing his hand up to his forehead in frustration, "You will never get her at this rate."

Travis rolled his eyes, taking a seat in the lush grass, "That's the thing," He sighed, "I didn't do it, and she just defaulted to me because I was there," He knotted his lithe fingers in his swirly hair, trying to think.

"Uh," Travis' cheeks turned pink, "She ran out in her towel and knocked me down," He said quickly, turning away from his brother and suddenly becoming very interested in his black converse.

Connor chuckled, shaking his head at his brother's embarrassment, "Man, you got it bad."  
Travis rolled his eyes at his brother, but all the denial just made him notice all the little things about Katie. She was so close to him earlier that day; he could smell the scent of her: a delicate mix of lilac and oak, which was completely opposite to her demeaning attitude.

Travis thought the idea of having a girlfriend was completely stupid at this time though, and he never called Katie his crush. He pertained to it as a 'slight infatuation'. He didn't think of her as just a friend, but he didn't think of her as a simple acquaintance. He didn't even like her.

He loved her.

Travis lost his smirk when he realized the only other person he'd really talked to Katie about other than Connor, was Luke. He'd sympathize with Travis, give him advice and tell him that Demeter kids weren't the most affectionate people on the planet.

But still, Luke knew how much Travis cared for Katie, and the best way to get inside a demigod's mind was to go after who they loved. His hands clenched into a fist when that thought came to mind.

But even Travis knew, Katie was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was intimidating and tough, with a pain tolerance to boot. Sooner or later, the war will end and they'd both go back to hating each other. Well, at least Katie would.

As if on cue in his mind, one of the younger Hermes cabin members, Ash, rushed outside. Her eyes were wide with worry and her lips quivered.

Ash's voice broke when she spoke, and even then they came out in simple, short words, "You…Luke…Message." Her hand flew to her mouth, and she rushed back inside.

Travis locked eyes with Connor, both of them unsure of what was happening. They sprinted to the cabin, where, in the backyard, everyone was crowding around the bird bath.

The two cabin leaders came face to face with their old friend.

"Hello boys," Luke's voice came through the Iris message, eerie and mellow, like they were having a chat at a coffee shop, "Well you two aren't your usual bubbly selves."

Ash hid behind Connor, her small fingers around his arm for comfort, and fighting back tears.

"Really? I didn't notice," Travis droned, "that's usually what happens when your best friend betrays you then tries to kill you multiple times."

Luke chuckled, his face glowed when he spoke, "Don't be so sour Travis, I just came to give you a thank you note," Travis winced when Luke spoke his name, "I actually should be thanking your friend, Katie."

Travis narrowed his eyes at Luke, "What do you want with her," He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him and he felt Connor grasp his hand as if he was saying _"Dude, remember not to give him any info."_

"She is the most skilled gardener at Camp- Half Blood I must say," Luke laid back in his chair, running his hands up and down the sword in his fingers, "How are you two anyways?" He cracked a crooked smile, staring into Travis'eyes.

Before he could think, Connor splashed the water, ending their little family reunion.

"Okay everybody," He announced to the cabin, "back to work, nothing to see here anymore."

Travis was still eyeing the now Luke-less birdbath. The water was just water, not displaying any images, anything that could spark up memories of Luke. He turned around to Ash, who was on the virge of crying, while Connor was trying to calm her down.

"Go to Chiron," Travis told her, "Tell him what happened and don't leave out anything."

Ash nodded slowly and pursed her lips, before she took off running to the Camp office.

Travis turned to his brother, who was completely speechless, "He's really gone," Connor said, realization flowing over him; plopping down in the grass and burying his head in his knees, "I've been his right hand man since I was 12, and now," Connor closed his eyes, "Oh Gods…he didn't even look at me."

Travis crouched down next to his brother, they were both in complete shock, "I'm going to go talk to her," He put his hand on Connor's back, "I'll be back."

**KATIE**

The store was quiet. Sure people came in to grab a pack of gum and the usual necessities, but she didn't see Connor or Travis at all. She closed her eyes, the sun of that day radiating into the store, she smiled. Her attention focused to the window plant that she kept at the store, a basil plant that she received as a gift from her mother.

"At least one thing isn't ruined," She muttered under her breath, her mind going back to knocking over Travis Stoll in just her fucking _towel._

She got some water from the sink in the back of the shop, and went about replenishing the plant, her hazel eyes grew warm at the sight of the glistening droplets on the greenery. She was in complete bliss, the breeze that came in through the open doors filled her hair and she took the locks out of her pins, letting them cascade of her shoulders.

Her moment was interrupted by a flustered Travis Stoll, who was the only person she didn't want to see come through the Camp Store doors.

He didn't have a smirk on, and he looked completely unsure of himself. Katie's eyebrows knit together.

"Hey," He said, giving a half smile and walking up to her, "Can we talk?"


	3. Proven Reasons

**Remember guys, I appreciate the slightest feedback. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: aGAIN, I don't own these characters or the PJO universe, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**KATIE**

Katie was, to say the least, taken aback.

"Talk? After what you did?" Her smile faltered, the bliss she felt just moments ago evaporated into the humid air that filled the store, "Ever since we were twelve, you have been pranking me," Her voice was filled with hurt, and she saw Travis just a few feet in front of her, standing by the door, shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

She walked away from the cash register and met his eyes, "But, after all these years, I never thought you'd do something like this."

Travis took a breath, pursing his lips, "Katie, please," He started, "It's not what you—"

"Oh come on," She interrupted, her voice rose. He had the audacity to excuse his actions? The last thing Katie was prepared for was forgiveness, and even then, he did seem more sincere than usual.

"You never stop and I have no idea why I'm always your target!" She was yelling now, five years of pure hatred spilling out through her words, "What have I done to—"

She would've continued on with her tangent, but quicker than she could comprehend, Travis had walked right up to her, his face inches away from hers. His stern expression was completely foreign to her, and she'd never seen his nostrils flared.

"Luke had a demigod loot your precious garden," He simply stated, her eyes immediately went from angry to nervous, "I swear, I would never do that to you."

Katie tore her eyes away from his gaze, he was taller than her by a few inches, and staring up at someone who looked that bitter was embarrassing.

For a while, they both were silent. For once, neither headstrong demigods knew what to say to each other. Then, Travis took his hands out of his pocket and angled Katie's jaw towards him. This close to someone she thought she hated conflicted Katie more than she'd ever known.

She didn't know what epiphany washed over her, but soon, Katie had her lips on his; her arms wrapped around his chiseled shoulders. Surprisingly, Travis didn't show the slightest hesitation and instantly cupped her cheeks, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat in the doorway, snapping the two back to reality. Percy stood their grinning.

"Chiron sent me," He said, trying not to laugh, "I heard you and Luke had a nice chat."

Travis slipped his arm around Katie's waist, her expression showed just how confused she was at the moment.

"Wait," She said, holding up her hands, "Yeah how did you know that Luke was the one who ruined my garden."

Travis sighed, "Via Iris message, looked like he needed your healing medicinal plants for back-up," he winced when he remembered Katie's face upon seeing her trashed garden.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do," Percy said to him, but then checked his watch, "but this can wait until after dinner."

* * *

**TRAVIS**

Well what was he supposed to do? Kissing her seemed like the easiest way to ease her mind. What with the war coming and her quota being amped up by the hour, Travis could see the stress on Katie's face.

To his surprise, she initiated the kiss, which was the last thing he'd suspected her to do. It was pleasing to him nevertheless, and all the anger in Katie that Travis saw just melted into their kiss.

And, Gods, her skin was warm to the touch, reminding him of the mini season between winter and spring, where the weather was utterly perfect. She was most definitely her mother's daughter.

Percy, of course, had to go and ruin it. He could've stood in that store all day just with Katie, and it felt like his feelings for her reached an all knew height when they kissed.

"You're not a bad kisser," Katie joked when they were walking back to their cabins, "I mean compared to some other guys."

"Other guys?" Travis narrowed his eyes, "Now just how many people have you kissed?"

Katie smirked, raising her eyebrows at him, "Will, Jake Mason, and Ethan, at least before he went all crazy," Her mind perked up, "what about you?"

"My first girlfriend was Silena Beauregard," He smiled.

"You were born lucky weren't you," Katie laughed, she weaved her fingers through Travis' as they walked in silence, "So, are we going to figure this out?"

He knew all too well that she was referring to their kiss back at the store. Travis looked down at his shoes, which he seemed to be doing more of lately, "I wouldn't mind at all, but we do have bigger things to worry about."

Katie quickly tried to hide her disappointment, "Right, right, of course." Thankfully, she had reached her cabin, and she could hear her siblings inside doing something that would probably burn their grass roof.

"I, uh, better go make sure that everything is okay," She said, untangling her nimble fingers from his, but before she left, he made sure to kiss her.

"Thanks for not looting my store," She cracked a smile.

"Anytime," He grinned.

* * *

The next morning, the whole camp was in chaos. Horns were blasting off everywhere, and demigods were scrambling to get into place. Travis remembered what Percy had told him earlier the other day.

_Be ready at all times, we might have to go into battle as early as tomorrow _

"Had to jinx it Perce," Travis groaned, hurrying out of bed to get ready. Connor had done the same, waking up the rest of the cabin and making sure everybody had the necessary battle gear.

"Will and the rest of the Apollo kids are already off," Connor informed him, "they're setting up a default point for people with injuries."

"Good," Travis replied, "It's not a war unless you get a scar out of it anyways." His wild, crooked grin was back and brighter than ever.

After rounding up the Hermes cabins, Travis led them to their ranks, his leadership skills flawlessly blended with his brothers, keeping everybody in check.

"Show time," Travis sighed as each cabin fell in suit to travel to the city.


	4. Don't lose your grip

Alright guys! Sorry for the semi-late update but I had a bunch of stuff to do before school kicks back in so I was just taking care of that. I leave on a mini vacation on Wednesday and I'll come back the 19th so when I do I'll have two nice and long chapters for you all to read. I'll do another short chapter before I leave though. For now, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does

* * *

The atmosphere was nerve-wrecking as is, so the fact that Ash wouldn't stop crying made the rest of the cabin just amped up everybody.

Connor was the only one who she would even talk to and even he couldn't get her to stop. Fortunately, her headache clocked her out and she soon passed out in Connor's lap. Travis would've killed for a nap, but he couldn't even close his eyes for the slightest moment on the way to Olympus.

"She's lucky," Connor said looking down at Ash's sleeping figure, the sides of his mouth twitching, "At least someone can get some rest."

"She's so young," Travis said quietly, his nimble hands moving to her face to push the hair out of her mouth, "Why did Chiron even let her fight?"

His brother's look hardened, "She's a good fighter: quick, agile, and she'll be part of our scouting team," Their group came to a halt as Connor finished talking, "She'll be safe with us."

As cabin leaders, Travis and Connor had to move to the front near Percy, putting on their signature Stoll grins in an attempt to lighten the mood. When Travis saw Katie, double swords at the ready, in front of the Demeter cabin, he gave her a reassuring smile.

He tried to listen to Percy while he was talking, but it was hard to, knowing that they could raid any store on Manhattan Island. There was a brief pause in Percy's speech and Connor took that moment to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"Dude! Dylan's Candy Store! Completely empty!" Connor was beaming, completely ignoring the fact that

They were about to go to war with the Titans

They were on fucking Olympus

Travis, of course, completely agreed with his brother, and was about to say something before Katie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is now really the time Connor?!" Her face was flustered and she had a stern tone. Connor went quiet but sent a smirk Travis' way, as if he was saying saying_, "Dude, your girlfriend totally just called me out."_

Percy cleared his throat before organizing the present camp members into their ranks.

"Connor, I want you to take half of the Hermes kids to the Manhattan Bridge, defend that area to your best, and Travis—"

"Wait, Percy, me and Connor are always in the same rank," Travis broke in, his eyes dashing between his former cabin mate and his brother. He always felt more comfortable with Connor by his side. They fought almost seamlessly together, both predicting each other's moves.

Plus, Connor has the most kick-ass battle cries.

"Travis you take the other half of your cabin to Brooklyn Bridge," Percy finished, his voice unwavering.

Connor sighed, walking over and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We'll be fine, just do what he says, the kid knows more about leading than we do."

Travis slowly nodded, his jaw tightening, "Okay, take Ash and the others, leave half to me and Connor,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

Connor smiled wildly, he ruffled his brown hair, making himself look even more like a goon, "This is our biggest prank yet, you think I'm gonna miss out on the after party?"

Travis chuckled, rounding up his half of the cabin, leaving his brother to travel to the end of the Island. He double checked his resources. An emergency canteen of nectar and small box of ambrosia, courtesy of Will, and his celestial bronze katana; perfect for hacking the uglies.

Travis locked eyes with Katie, who had just finished helping one of the younger Apollo kids with their bow, she walked up to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

His immediately arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her as close as he could to himself. When they pulled apart, she clutched his armor, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Everybody is staring at us," Travis whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

Katie didn't smile or laugh, her voice was as stern as before, "Travis Stoll, I swear to the Gods, I will kill you if you die."

Travis couldn't help but laugh, "Katie, I'd be killed by a rogue fury than you."

She was still unfazed, "You and Connor both better come back alive," She stated, before losing eye contact with him and going over to lead her cabin.

Katie left him completely dazed. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He tried to collect his scattered thoughts but only one phrase came to his mind. Something that would more than likely make him go insane over her. They were off to their deaths and he didn't even have the nerve to tell her.

_I love you._

* * *

Forgive me if this was a little short, but, to tell you the truth, I have some serious writers block. Reviews are more than welcome because I love feedback and all that jazz.


	5. Juvenile Martyrs

**CONNOR**

_Defend and attack_

Those three words played over and over again in his mind, threatening to drive him to the point of insanity. There was a plan, a simple, foolproof plan that Percy had relayed to Connor, but he couldn't help but lead the others to the battle point without a heavy heart. These kids could be dead in the next hour, and Connor couldn't help but feel responsible.

He reached to his side, drawing his sword as the bridge came into view; Connor gripped the sides of his armor. The air was deathly quiet, as if half of the Hermes cabin was stuck in the eye of a hurricane. Sure, the position was safe for a time period, but then, fighting was the way to go.

Connor quickly broke up the cabin into three sections. Strongest, quickest, and the smallest were spread out across the perimeter, weak spots being covered be their respectful defenders. Armored and tense more than ever, he looked to his side for Ash, who had taken her bow and arrow to a more convenient spot.

The son of Hermes sighed; _she was always disobeying his orders._

* * *

**TRAVIS**

The first advance had been all a blur. A waterfall of crimson shadowed over Travis' eye sight as he fought, keeping his swift hands steady holding the blade. A slash here, a scream there. After a while, it was hard to differentiate, in the chaos of voices, who was who. He thought he saw Will perched in one of the oak trees, sending arrows through any monster who came into his viewpoint.

His best friend's presence urked Travis. The Apollo kids had the injured to worry about, and the fact that Will was far from an infirmary, he realized how little a chance they stood.

A voice broke through the mesh of demigods and Travis followed the voice to his best friend who was desperately trying to retrieve his fallen bow.

"Travis!" Will screamed over the blur, "Come! Hurry!"

A billion possibilities ran through his head. Gods was it Connor? Or did Katie not hold up in her fight alongside the Demeter kids?

Unfortunately, over the urgency in his voice, the outcome could've been positive or negative. Giving his lead position to another older Hermes kid, in a frenzy Travis followed Will through the city, through that masses of sleeping humans, to a classic hotel.

Both demigod's faces went ghastly when they entered the scene. It seemed like every available couch was taken, the Apollo and Asclepius children were dashing in and out of rooms, pushing to tend to another injury.

"Will please what happened?" Travis put his hand on Will's shoulder, stopping their pace, he didn't turn around.

"I'll try to do what I can," The son of Apollo simply said, his blonde hair was far from put together, and there were bruise marks covering his exposed neck. Will looked like shit to put it lightly.

Travis could feel his breathing quicken, but before he could say anything, Will led him up a mini set of stairs. When they reached the top, Will pulled something out of his back pocket. A vial, no surprise there, with a sickly green liquid in it that reminded Travis of the cough syrup his mom used to give him.

They traveled into one of the first rooms, rose gold décor was splattered all over the room, and the ceiling had a faded painting of springtime. But what caught his mind over anything, was Connor.

He was crouched on the ground, and Travis could hear him panting. Will made his was over to him, placing the vial in Connor's scarred hands.

"This will help the pain," Will said softly, who seemed to be looking at something in Connor's hands

Travis heard a whimper, then stifled sobs, then a weakened voice. Just like the happiness had been torn out of the person's speech.  
Connor was uninjured, Travis figured that out when he walked over to him, but he could've never thought of what he saw next.

"You hear that Ash?" Connor's voice broke, his face was tear-stained, and his hands shook, "It's not going to hurt anymore."

A broken bow and arrow laid next to her contorted figure, there was a deep gash in one of her legs and another wound that was across her chest. She tried to speak but all Ash could get out was a cough, followed by her convulsing blood, marking the white carpet underneath her.

Connor cradled her head in his bruised arms, he was rocking her gently, reassuring her from time to time. She was only 13 and she had already faced more pain than Travis could even imagine.

"T-Trav—" Ash's brilliant orbs caught her half-brother's eyes, her painful whimpers killed him.

Travis crouched down, stroking her matted golden hair with his lithe fingers, "I'm right here,"

She nodded slowly and to steady her breathing. Connor was pressing a, previously white, towel to her fatal wound, desperately trying to reduce the bleeding. He put his forehead to hers and clenched his eyes shut, tears rolled from his cheeks onto her freckled nose. He had to look away from her mangled figure.

Travis recalled the first time that she showed up at the cabin.

"_**You look like Pippi Longstocking," Travis had said when he had first met her, his voice was rich with joy, full and confident.**_

_**Ash had looked mortified, "What?!" Her hands had immediately flew to cover up her freckles, blushing underneath her pale fingers. Ash's hair was more red back then, and Travis had always been one to find allusions between demigods and iconic characters.**_

"_**Don't worry, it's a good thing kid," Travis had joked, crouching down to meet her at eye level, "What's your name?"**_

_**Ash hadn't missed a beat, "Asher, but I think it sounds like a boy's name…"**_

_**Travis had chuckled, "How about a nickname? " He stood up straight, basically towering over the pre-teen**__**, "Ash?"**_

_**As if that little girl's face couldn't get any brighter, she started beaming, "I love it!"**_

"Still hurts," She croaked, bright red liquid staining her camp t-shirt. They all knew that nothing could be done, which was why Will had come in the first place. Easing the pain was all he could do for her, Ash was in a condition that even using nectar or ambrosia wouldn't do anything.

"I know, I know," Connor gasped, his voice coming out in shudders. She was still leaning in his arms, her small fingers fisting bunches of his shirt fabric, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,"

He kept repeating his apology, his arms tightening around his broken half-sister. Ash unclenched her hand, moving her fingers up to his cheek; her head was shaking 'no'.

"Not your fault," She managed to speak, before sputtering out more blood. Connor was still cradling Ash in his lap when her face went slack. Her fists let go of his shirt.

"_**Do you have a brother? Like a real brother," Ash was bounding up the stairs behind Travis, making sure not to accidentally bump into him.**_

_**Travis smiled at her, "Yeah, his name's Connor, he's kind of a jerk though."**_

_**Ash grinned from behind his tall figure , "Connor," She repeated.**_

* * *

Not gonna lie I did cry when I wrote this. Reviews are goodgoodgood also I'm hoping to get out a mini chapter before I leave for vacation this wednesday, but dON'T WORRY! When I return I will return with 2-3 new and very long chapters to make up for the wait. I appreciate everything!

**You guys are 2 cool**

**~Amita**


End file.
